Harry and Nathaniel: The WizardMagician
by haqeirah
Summary: Harry has just started Hogwarts and he is still getting used to magic and being famous. Nathaniel's spirit was trapped after he died. What happens when Nathaniel's spirit, mind and memories end up in Harry's head?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the second story I've started but I haven't been writing for very long so please review.

He was falling through a kaleidoscope of swirling images. Faces, houses, strange creatures, machines, plants, they flashed past his eyes. There was no connection between the chaotic pictures, no order or reason. It was a whirlwind made from fragments of worlds, reflections of the past and parallel futures. The echoes of sounds, roars, words in unknown languages. Languages? what did he know about languages? He wasn't one of the mortals who lived on those worlds. He was a lost spirit, he'd been trapped in this vortex, watching infinity spin around him for as long as he could remember. But then why was he a he? spirits didn't have genders. And how did he know about languages? He couldn't possibly have been one of those creatures on the physical plane could he? Then the spiral of universes stopped, one of the images came into focus. It was a face, the face of a boy, the spirit realised with surprise. The spirit immediately looked at the boy's eyes, they were bright emerald green. The spirit knew that he'd never seen this boy before, but as soon as he saw those eyes memories flooded his mind. He had been a boy, on a different world to the one with the green eyes, but very similar. He remembered growing up and studying, summoning a creature to work for him. Discovering plots, being trapped by men with demonic powers. Dying. But what was his name? He frantically searched his newly regained memories... nothing. He couldn't remember his name and he was being pulled closer to the piercing eyes of the boy. He tried to resist the pull, he didn't know where he was going or what it would be like, he wanted to stay where he knew it was safe. He pulled away from the boy, desperate to wait in the vortex until he found his world but it was useless. Just before he came into contact with the boy, he remembered, my name is... darkness enveloped him.

In the Gryfindor common room an eleven-year-old boy sat in an armchair by the fire. He had messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes. His name was Harry Potter, Harry had come down to the common room after being awakened by a nightmare a few hours ago. Now, alone in the empty room and listening to the quiet crackling of the flames, Harry was thinking about his life and how much had changed in such a short time. Before he got his Hogwarts letter he'd slept in the cupboard under the stairs and he'd thought that his parents died in a car crash. Then Hagrid came and he found out that he was a wizard, he was famous for surviving the killing curse and destroying the dark wizard who had killed his parents. Harry hoped that there wouldn't be any more surprises, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. He yawned and looked at his watch, it was about five seconds to midnight.

"Five, four, three, two..."

As the big hand got to twelve there was a flash of rainbow light in Harry's eyes and he slumped to the floor. Once again Harry's life had changed forever.

A/N: This chapter is quite short but the next one will be longer. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Memories, Meeting and Madness

A unfocused blur of sights, sounds, smells, textures, tastes, emotions. A jumbled mixture of memories, a flash of green light, left alone in an office by his parents. Being locked in his cupboard, being taught by his master. Going to school and getting chased by Dudley's gang, studying in the library and reading books in strange languages. Appearing on the school roof, wearing his master's glasses and being attacked by imps. Talking to a snake, helping his master summon demons. Hagrid delivering his Hogwarts letter, getting punished by Simon Lovelace. Arriving at Hogwarts, learning everything he could about summoning, being sorted, making a scrying disc. Casting his first spell, summoning Bartimaeus. Then the memories became less scrambled, a fire, an incredibly powerful demon who's mere presence warped reality, the triumph of sending it back to the other place. Getting a new master, a golem shrouded in darkness about to squash him, relief when he found out that the golem had been stopped. Discovering the plot to destroy the government, the terror at realising that demons had invaded, shock that he was sharing his body with Bartimaeus... iron framework and pains of glass collapsing on top of him... dying...

~Nathaniel!"/~Harry!~ two minds shouted, it was impossible to tell which person thought which name.

Harry

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly, expecting to be attacked at any minute. He relaxed as he recognised the gryfindor common room.

"That was a really weird dream," he muttered, still dazed by what he'd seen and felt.

~It wasn't a dream.~ Harry jumped at the unexpected response, he frowned in puzzlement when he failed to spot the person who had spoken.

"Who's there?" he asked curiously, "why can't I see you?"

~Well, this will be hard for you to believe, I'm not even sure if I believe it, but... I'm in your head~ Harry groaned, so the Dursleys are right, I am a freak, I'm going mad, he thought miserably. All that stuff about me being a wizard is all just a crazy dream, I'll probably wake up in a mental institution or something. Harry's thoughts continued in this depressing fashion for a few more minutes until, ~you are not mad!~.

Harry winced and clutched his head, "Obviously not, if I was mad then I wouldn't get headaches from my imaginary voices," he grumbled sarcastically, "well, if I'm not mad, why am I talking to a voice in my head?"

~Remember what just happened?~ the voice prompted, ~those were my memories, that was my life.~ Harry was still sceptical. He felt quite sure that not even wizards had conversations with voices in their heads but he had to admit that it seemed like he'd lived someone else's life. He decided that he might as well go along with what the voice was saying, it wasn't like he could do anything else. ~If you're in my head then I can talk to you by thinking, right?~ ~Yes~ ~You still haven't explained why you're in my head.~ ~I'm don't know exactly what happened, but I think that after I died my spirit, mind and memories were somehow pulled into your body.~ It could have been the revelation that he was sharing his body with a dead man or maybe it was a delayed reaction to everything else that had happened to him since Hagrid gave him his Hogwarts letter, it was probably both. For whatever reason, Harry fainted.

Nathaniel

Nathaniel was mystified, he didn't understand what was happening and this made him angry. The foreign memories had stopped, now it was only his memories of the golem and the invasion. This gave him time to think and plan his next move but first he needed to know where he was. For some reason his senses didn't seem to be working properly. They seemed distant and vague as if he was experiencing them from somewhere far away. Well if I can't find out where I am then at least I can work out what's happening to me, Nathaniel thought decisively, why am I watching my memories, why can I remember things that haven't happened to me. Then a staggering realisation slowly made its way to the front of his mind from where it had been waiting patiently in his subconscious. But no, it couldn't be, how could it? He was in someone else's head, like Bartimaeus had been in the battle against the demons. He was in Harry's head, he remembered, he was on a different world and there was no way of going back. Nathaniel didn't like panicking. He was a magician and over the years he'd discovered that the best thing to do in a bad or confusing predicament was to assess the situation carefully, examine all options, then make a good calculated decision. This hadn't always worked, sometimes there just wasn't enough time but since he was just stuck here watching his life go by he might as well try it out.

Nathaniel proceeded to make a list:

1: I'm in someone else's head

2: This person lives on another world

3: I don't know why I'm here

4: I don't know how to get back

1: I have Harry's memories so I know who he is

2: I also know about this world because of what Harry knows

3: This world has magic without demons

Nathaniel decided that the only thing he could do was calm himself down so he could explain all this to Harry. He was amazed by Harry's life, living in a cupboard, doing magic without realising, then finding out he was a famous wizard. Now he was in a huge castle with moving stairs, talking portraits, walking suits of armour and ghosts and there were no demons. No imps, no foliots, no djinn, nothing, how was it possible? Nathaniel resolved to get Harry to the library so he could understand more about the magic that the mag... wizards used here. He sighed, the stream of memories had ended and he would have to explain everything to Harry.

Harry

"Wake up mate, its time for breakfast."

Harry moaned, someone was shaking his shoulder, he looked up to see a blurry red blob. Something was pressed into his hands, it was his glasses. He shakily put them on and glanced round. He was on the common room floor, Ron was standing over him holding two bags.

"Come on, breakfast is almost over, lets go," Ron hurriedly informed him, "I've got your books and stuff for you."

Harry stood up, took the bag Ron held out to him and attempted smooth the creases out of his robes.

"How come you're down here anyway? didn't you go to bed last night?" Ron asked, breaking through the sleepy haze that blanketed Harry's mind.

Harry's forehead wrinkled, why was he down here? For a few seconds his mind floundered, unable to recall the events of the previous night. Then everything came rushing back like air filling a void. Harry gasped, did all that really happen? he wondered. ~Yes, it really happened,~ Nathaniel replied. Harry sighed resignedly, ~I should have known, strange things are always happening to me, what are we going to do?~

Ron spoke before Nathaniel could answer, "You ok mate? you look strange."

Harry shook his head, dispelling the incomprehensible thoughts, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just fell asleep here last night."

"Good, I was a bit worried, you looked like how dad describes people who've been imperioused," the red-haired boy shuddered.

What does he mean? Harry wondered to himself. ~How should I know, I'm not even from this world!~ Nathaniel snapped irritably. Harry mentally rolled his eyes, ~I wasn't asking you, what's wrong?~

"What do you mean imperioused?" Harry inquired curiously.

"The imperius curse," Ron shuddered again, "you-know-who's followers used it a lot, dad told me about it, it controls people."

Now Harry was intrigued, Ron only shuddered like that at Voldemort's name, what could be so terrifying to scare him like this? and what did he mean by control people? He vocalised these questions.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how it works, dad didn't really tell me much, but I think it kind of stops the persons thoughts so the one who cast the curse can take over their mind or something," Ron explained.

Harry grimaced, that curse sounded terrible, how could anyone fight against that?

He decided that he needed to dispell the tension, "well, no one would have to curse you to stop your thoughts anyway."

IT SEEMED TO WORK, ron punched him playfully on the arm.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Sorry, I forgot, of course you think about food!" Harry joked.

He laughed as his friend opened and shut his mouth trying and failing to come up with a retort.

"Lets go down to breakfast before all the bacon is eaten."

The rest of the day passed like a dream, Harry felt as if he went through his classes on automatic, sitting back and watching without really thinking about anything. He vaguely remembered taking notes in charms and transfiguration. Potions was the usual cutting, slicing and mixing with Snape criticising him and taking as many points as he possibly could from Gryfindor. Now Harry was sitting in his favourite armchair by the common room fireplace. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were playing exploding snap at a table nearby but Harry had decided to sit alone to plan his next move. ~We need to go to the library,~ Nathaniel stated firmly. ~You sound like Hermione Granger,~ Harry responded, exasperated. ~Well, considering she's just been thrust into a whole new world that she knows nothing about, it's not surprising that she wants to learn how things work.~ Harry winced, even though Nathaniel hadn't directly accused him of anything his point was clear. ~Alright, alright, I'll go to the library,~ he acquiesced. ~Good,~ was the short reply. After a few minutes of listening to the booms and bangs of cards exploding in his dorm-mates' faces, Harry spoke. ~What were those creatures you summoned? where do they come from?~ ~They're demons... well spirits of fire and air,~ Nathaniel said sheepishly, ~no one knows exactly where they come from, they call it the other place. But didn't you get my memories? shouldn't you already know this?~ ~No, I didn't get all the memories about what you learned, it was more like your life on fast-forward.~ Harry pondered his newly gained information while watching Dean's eyebrows getting burned off. He yawned and stretched, he was tired. ~Go to bed, you didn't sleep much last night, I can think while you're sleeping and come up with a plan for tomorrow.~ Harry stood up and climbed the stairs to his dormitory. He collapsed on to his bed and a few seconds later he was asleep.

A/N: I was going to update on Thursday but then I got distracted, but anyway, here it is. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOW! I finally wrote more than 3000 words for a chapter! I was going to update last week but I didn't have time to go over it before I went to England on Tuesday, so here it is.

Chapter 2: Ravens, Unicorns, Cats and Bats

Nathaniel

Nathaniel frowned, or he would have if he was in his body. He'd had time to get used to the fact that he died and was now trapped in someone else's head but he was still adjusting to the idea of being in a completely different world where magic worked without demons. He needed time to think and plan and now Harry was asleep it felt like there was more space for his mind to wonder. The first thing he needed to do was find out exactly where he was and how everything worked. He knew about the technology here from Harry's memories but Harry hadn't been in the wizarding world for very long so the only things Nathaniel knew about magic was what Harry read in his books at the Dursleys and learned in class. That was one of the things that needed to be changed, Nathaniel thought. He needed to get to know as much as possible and to achieve that, he needed to go to the library. The next thing on Nathaniel's list was to find out why he was here. He doubted that he could discover the reason but he would at least try. It was extremely unlikely that he could get back to his world, even if he did manage it, he was dead and he didn't think he could go back to how things were before. No, Nathaniel thought, it would be best if he tried to live in this world. What lessons does Harry have tomorrow? he asked himself. ~transfiguration, defence and history of magic~ Nathaniel was surprised, Harry was still dreaming, the flying motorbikes and talking cats proved it. So then, who answered his question? Nathaniel looked around, well it wasn't actually looking since he didn't have any eyes to look with and he could see everything in Harry's mind anyway, it was more like feeling. He spread his mind out, searching for the mysterious -, two things caught his attention. First, there was another mind here, or not a mind exactly, it was confusing and Nathaniel didn't really understand it but it seemed like a fragment of a spirit. It was a small pool of oil similar to what demons essence looked like on the first plane. It sizzled and hissed angrily, it appeared to be trapped by a blood red dome. Nathaniel withdrew his mind quickly, the pool radiated hatred and shadows of tortured - screamed and convulsed in agony. The second thing he noticed was another part of Harry's mind. It wasn't the conscious part that thought and decided things, it was more instinctual, it felt like an animal. Wait, it was two animals... Two shapes came into focus. A raven with glossy black feathers, its wings and tail shone with dark blue and violet iridescence and its eyes were bright brown with a ring of emerald around the irises. It opened its curved beak and croaked, the sound was deep, harsh and strong. It was the sound of defiance and determination, it told a story of sadness, anger and hurt and it told the world that it would protect the innocent from suffering as he had. The other was a unicorn. Unicorns didn't exist on Nathaniel's world and Harry hadn't seen any but everyone knew what they were. This wasn't a pony with a horn on its head and pink ribbons in its mane like the creatures in fairy tales. This was a proud, fierce animal with a beautiful golden coat and the ivory horn on its head ended in a deadly point. Nathaniel realised there was another thing was different about this unicorn, it had wings. They sprouted from its shoulders and were folded along its sides. They were a slightly darker shade of gold than the creatures fur and were shot through with streaks of pale silver. Its hooves were also silver and its eyes reminded Nathaniel of pools of liquid mercury or moonlight with the same emerald rings as the raven had around its irises. It was the most noble, beautiful animal he'd ever seen. It looked up to where the sky would be if this was the real world and let out a long neigh. It was a rich musical note which echoed with warm laughter, comforting words and the call of justice. It brought memories of drinking hot chocolate by a warm fire, running and playing in fields of colourful flowers, of relaxing with friends in the sunshine. It also brought memories of battling nightmares, charging the evil, defending the good and healing the wounded.

The raven looked into Nathaniel's eyes. ~I am the raven, I am the one who stands between life and death and brings light to the world.~ Its gaze was searching, its eyes hard and unforgiving, he shivered. ~I have lived for many millennia and seen much pain, I protect my flock from those who would hurt them and I show the way that all souls may move on.~ The raven's eyes softened, ~you are one of my flock little fledgling, I will help you.~

Nathaniel was bewildered, he was in Harry's mind talking to a raven? what was going on? Harry didn't know anything about this, maybe it had something to do with Harry finding out he's a wizard? or maybe something to do with him getting a wand? But Harry's wand core was a phoenix feather. The raven said that it showed the way to souls, did that mean he could help him get back? Before Nathaniel could voice any of these questions, the unicorn stared into his eyes as the raven had.

~I am the unicorn, I am the one who stands between the magic of the light, fire an air and the mana of the dark, water and earth and brings justice to the world.~ The unicorn seemed to be judging him, examining everything he'd ever done, calculating the purity of his soul. ~I have lived through many ages, I fight to free the world from its evil taint and I keep the balance between the elements.~ The unicorns eyes filled with compassion and strength. ~You are one of my herd young foal, I will also help you.~

Nathaniel gaped in awe at the powerful being before him. Its eyes were indescribable, its words were like music, the melodious sound washed through him, the syllables got muddled so only the meaning was left. Before he could ask anything he was distracted by a pinch on the tip of his nose. He looked up and saw that the raven had fluttered up to him and pecked him playfully. Then he become aware of something else... He had a body! He glanced down at himself, yes, he looked just as he had when he was alive. Nathaniel wasn't sure what to think or feel. He didn't understand what was happening, it felt good to have a physical form again but he was curious about how it was possible. He calmed his thoughts and prepared to ask a question. ~How can this be?~ he asked, gesturing at himself. ~I'm still in Harry's mind aren't I? How are you here? Who are you?~ The raven flew up to his left shoulder before replying. ~To answer your first question, you have a body because in this place all things are given shape, if it is in their nature. This is still in Harry's mind but it is separated from the plane of conscious thought. I suppose you would call it his subconscious, though more experienced and intelligent beings would call it the true mind or the core.~ Nathaniel tried to make sense of what he'd heard but soon decided to store the information for later and get some more answers. ~Who are you and how did you get here?~ he repeated. The unicorn trotted to a spot behind Nathaniel's right shoulder and rubbed his cheek with its velvety nose. ~We have told you who we are. We will tell you how and why we are here when it is time for you to know.~

Nathaniel sighed in frustration, he hated not knowing things. He felt something tickling his ear and turned to see what it was. The raven stood innocently on his shoulder. Nathaniel thought that if birds could grin, the raven would be grinning cheekily at him. It winked and ruffled his hair with its beak. Nathaniel glared and his hand jumped to his hair. He hated people messing up his hair almost as much as not knowing things. The unicorn snorted, ~don't mind raven, he is a playful bird and has no patience~ ~just because I prefer to get straight to the point instead of baffling people with ridiculous evasive rambling, doesn't mean I have no patience!~ The unicorn snorted again, ~I don't remember you being so blunt and simple when you introduced yourself. The one who stands between life and death?~ ~Well, I'm allowed to be proud aren't I? It's an important job. Anyway, your just as bad, keep the balance between the elements? If unicorns are so powerful, why does the boy's wand have a phoenix feather core?~ the raven retorted smugly. Nathaniel interrupted quickly before the unicorn could respond. ~What are your names? I can't just call you raven and unicorn all the time.~ Both animals fell silent, they looked like they were thinking. Finally the unicorn said, ~We will not tell you are true names yet, that is something you must earn, but you may call us by another name.~ ~You could call him Corny!~ the raven laughed, pointing to the unicorn with his beak. The unicorn glared, ~Alright, but if my name is Corny then yours will be Beaky~ he threatened. ~No, no, it's ok,~ he backtracked hurriedly. ~Even though Corny is quite an apt name and an accurate description~ he muttered. Nathaniel struggled not to laugh. despite the strangeness of what was happening, he found himself relaxing. ~You may call me Whitehorn,~ the unicorn announced, ~it is a simple name but strong and true.~ Nathaniel nodded, ~ok, Whitehorn,~ he agreed. It was a good name, it was simple and seemed to be based on the unicorns appearance but somehow it gave the impression of meaning a lot more than it sounded like. He looked at the raven expectantly, there was an air of deep thoughtfulness about it. ~Hmm... yes, why not?~ it said, coming to a decision. ~Yes, you may call me Hrafn,~ it's tone was amused, as if there was a joke hidden in the name.

~Right, now that's over with,~ Hrafn said brusquely, ~we can get to the fun stuff.~ Whitehorn rolled his eyes in a strangely human way and Nathaniel peered questioningly at Hrafn. ~What do you mean? 'fun stuff'?~ ~well, we know you probably have a lot of questions,~ Hrafn explained cheerfully, ~and we have some things to tell you. We won't be able to answer any of your questions yet but I think you'll have enough to contemplate with our information.~ Nathaniel nodded, he was disappointed and irritated that he wouldn't get the answers he wanted but he knew that insisting would be futile and at least he would learn something. ~The first thing you need to know,~ Whitehorn began, ~is that there is something you must do here before you can return to your world.~ ~So I can go back? alive?~ Nathaniel queried excitedly. ~Yes...~ Hrafn replied slowly. Nathaniel's enthusiasm was dimmed slightly at the tone of the response. ~I could guide your spirit through to your world easily and since you are not dying, your mind will follow,~ Hrafn continued, ~but you would be a ghost, like the ones you have seen at Hogwarts, insubstantial mist with the form, memories and personality of the person they were before death. There may be a ritual of some sort that could allow you to be solid as you once were, a modified golem perhaps.~ Nathaniel grimaced, remembering the great shambling figure cloaked in darkness and the scroll written in blood that was used to give life to it. ~I really do not understand why creatures made from the earth and water are so set on using the power of air and fire,~ Whitehorn stamped a hoof angrily. ~Mana would be much simpler than magic! The light should be your ally but your true strength should come from the darkness!~ Nathaniel moved away uneasily, he was terrified and overwhelmed by the emotions radiating from Whitehorn. Rage, pity and a deep heart-wrenching misery. What was Whitehorn talking about? Why was he feeling such powerful- emotions-? Bartimaeus had often referred him and other humans as earth spawn but he'd never taken much notice of it. What was this mana Whitehorn mentioned? was it like magic? And what did Whitehorn mean about his true strength coming from the darkness? He stared at Whitehorn in amazement. His wings were raised, shining bright and pale like the light of a frozen star. His tail swished out behind him, lashing at the air like a golden whip. He stamped the ground with his hooves and kicked at invisible foes. A strong wind raged around him, howling in fury. Crackling flames hissed and spat like angry cats and burned so intensely that they left lines of red in Nathaniel's vision. The earth rumbled and shook violently, its roar was like the awakening of a beast that had remained dormant for centuries. Droplets of moisture came together making a huge black storm cloud. The rain fell like tears and splashed on to Whitehorn's main. Nathaniel noticed that the elements were divided. A mountain of earth had risen on Whitehorn's left and the cloud was now hovering on its peak. The wind and fire had fused together and grown into a furious tornado on Whitehorn's right. Suddenly there was a change on both sides. The change on the right was immediately obvious, a ray of light shot down in the centre of the spinning flames. It was a strange mixture of gold and silver, both colours definitely joined as one and yet at the same time separate. Sunlight and moonlight Nathaniel realised with surprise. The change on the left was more subtle. Eventually Nathaniel discerned flicker of darkness around the mountain. If he looked straight at it it was as if there was nothing there, but when he peeked at it through the corner of his eye he spotted it. A web of shadows touching the ground and stretching up into a dome over the cloud. The shadows rippled, transforming and twisting into incomprehensible shapes so quickly that Nathaniel only saw a black haze. Rhafn quickly flew over to Whitehorn, skillfully evading the raging elements. He gripped Whitehorn's tail in his beak and pulled hard. Everything froze, the whole area was deadly still and silent. Whitehorn slowly turned his head to look at Hrafn. Hrafn took wing and circled overhead looking for a good perch. Finally he settled on Whitehorn's muzzle, earning a glare from the proud animal.

~You are being ridiculous,~ Hrafn said coldly. ~The humans forgot centuries ago, you should not take your anger out on the fledgling, he does not know any better.~

Nathaniel watched the battle of wills in awe. Nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. Eventually Whitehorn groaned. ~I'm sorry,~ he apologised. ~It wasn't fair of me to blame you.~ The atmosphere calmed, the elemental tumult died down.

~Look, Nathaniel, we don't have much time before Harry wakes up. We'll explain more later but you need to research the animagus transformation, occlumency and legilimency.~ ~What, I don't understand?~ Nathaniel babbled, flustered. ~Just do it, it'll make more sense when you do.~ answered Whitehorn. Nathaniel felt himself being pulled away, ~what's happening?~ he asked anxiously. ~Don't worry,~ comforted Whitehorn. ~It's just Harry waking up,~ explained Hrafn. Just before the place around him vanished, Nathaniel heard ~and don't tell Harry about this. We will tell him ourselves another time.~ Harry opened his eyes.

Harry

Harry rolled over and yawned. His bed was just so comfortable, he shook his head and stretched. If only he could sleep more but today was Friday, tomorrow he could rest. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and put on his glasses. He dragged his feet to Ron's bed and poked his snoring friend. Ron moaned and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Ron, wake up."

Ron moaned again, pulling the covers over his head. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. Typical Ron, if left to his own devices he wouldn't get up until noon everyday and then he'd eat until one to make up for missing breakfast. Harry picked up a pillow with one hand and with the other he yanked the sheets off Ron's bed and threw them over his shoulder. Ron whimpered and curled up under his remaining pillow. Harry whacked the red-haired boy on the head with his pillow.

"Ouch!" he complained.

"I did tell you to get up," Harry smirked.

Ron glowered at him but reluctantly stood. They both shuffled off to get ready, then all the boys went down to breakfast.

Harry was surprised that he hadn't heard from Nathaniel yet. Last night he said that he would come up with a plan and Harry had expected to wake to a long explanation of what they should do next. ˜Nathaniel?˜ Harry asked uncertainly. ˜Yes,˜ Nathaniel replied distractedly. Harry frowned, he hadn't known Nathaniel for long but he didn't seem like the kind of person who got distracted. Or at least not when there was something important like lessons, Harry amended. He decided that Nathaniel was still working on his plan.

Harry went through his classes, listening and taking notes attentively. In transfiguration he succeeded in making his needle blunt and brown. In charms he got his wand to light up on his third attempt. In potions he managed to ignore Snape's snide remarks and the greasy bat couldn't find any reasons to deduct points.

When lessons were over for the day, Harry attempted to talk to Nathaniel again.

~Nathaniel?~ ~Harry, go to the library. There's some things we need to look up.~ ~So you have a plan?" Harry enquired, excited and intrigued. ~Well...~ Nathaniel began, ~I think I know something that might help but I need to get more information first.~ Harry's eyes narrowed, it sounded like Nathaniel was hiding something. He shrugged, he would find out sooner or later, Nathaniel was in his head after all, he couldn't do anything too bad. Could he?

On his way out of the portrait hole, Harry was intercepted by Ron.

"Hey, Harry. Where're you going?"

"I'm going to the library," Harry answered simply.

"What?" Ron gaped at him incredulously, "it's Friday, why would you want to go to the library?"

Harry laughed at his friends expression, "er, I'm going to return a book I took out a few days ago for the charms essay," he invented.

Thankfully Ron didn't ask any questions, "alright, mate," he nodded.

"You were starting to worry me there."

Harry laughed again and they separated, Ron went upstairs to his dormitory and Harry headed to the library.

When he arrived he asked ~so, what is it that we have to look up?~

Nathaniel

~So, what is it that we have to look up?~

Nathaniel didn't answer immediately, what should they research first? Hrafn had said oclumency and legilimency as if they were both part of the same thing so it would probably be best to research that first. ~We need to find a book about oclumency and legilimency.~ ˜I've never heard of any of those things,~ Harry thought, puzzled. ~If I don't know what they are then how do you know?~ he added suspiciously. Nathaniel could barely restrain a mental groan of frustration. Why did Harry have to be so perceptive! ~It was mentioned briefly in one of your school books. I saw it in your memories.~ Harry seemed to accept the story though Nathaniel could tell he was still doubtful. Nathaniel wished he could tell Harry about last night but he'd been told not to and in any case there was no reason for Harry to believe him. He wasn't even sure if he believed it himself.

Minerva Mc'gonagall

Minerva Mc'gonagall smiled as she sat in her favourite armchair in her quarters and sipped the warm, sweet tea that her house elf had brought her. School had just started a week ago so she didn't have much work to mark yet and she was determined to relax while she could. She found her thoughts turning to her new students. There didn't appear to be any real problems, Miss Granger was having a little trouble making friends but Minerva thought that this wouldn't last too long. It was just that she was still adjusting to the wizarding world and her attempts to show that she knew just as much as the children from pureblood families made the other students think of her as a boring know-it-all who only cared about work but this would pass soon. Mr. Longbottom wasn't doing too well in his classes but Minerva was almost certain that this was caused by a severe lack of confidence rather than lack of skill or power. Finally she came to Harry Potter. She reflected on what she'd seen of Potter and his behaviour. It was quite astounding how much he looked like James, his hair, his face. In fact if it wasn't for his eyes, his height and his skinniness he would be an exact copy of his father. But it was strange that he should be so small. Both his parents had been slightly taller than average and while they'd both been fairly slim, they weren't delicate and frail-looking like Harry. Minerva's eyebrows met in an angry line, she'd told Albus the muggles wouldn't take proper care of the boy! She made a note to check how much food he ate. She would definitely be speaking with the headmaster about this. She shook her head to dispell the negative thoughts and continued with her assessment. She'd noticed that Harry had been particularly focused on his work this lesson. She was happy that he was trying harder in his lessons and she'd been incredibly proud of him when he almost transfigured his needle into a match. Yes, she thought contentedly. Her godson was doing well for now.

Severus Snape

The potionsmaster was scowling. This was not a rare occurrence. Some people would go as far as to say that his scowl was permanent and there would be a lot more cause to worry if it wasn't there. However even the people who said things like that would be terrified by the look on his face. The reason for his displeasure was, of course, Harry Potter. Or as Snape thought of him: the Potter spawn. He rose from his position at his desk and paced back and forth across his office. How he hated the brat, every time he saw his face he remembered the humiliation and pain he'd suffered at the hands of James Potter. Everything about him, his face, his ridiculously messy hair. Not all of his features come from his father. A small part of his mind whispered slyly. His eyes are definitely his mother's, Lily's. Snape snarled, that boy was nothing like Lily. He was arrogant, disrespectful and dim-witted. Oh? so remaining silent when being continually criticised and discriminated against is arrogant and disrespectful? Managing to stop a cauldron from exploding when inflammable ingredients are being thrown in at the crucial stages of brewing is dim-witted? If looks could kill then the wall Snape was glaring at would be... well completely unaffected actually, since walls weren't ever alive in the first place but if they were alive, it would have died immediately. It was true that the brat had been amazingly lucky so far, it was a source of great irritation for Snape who relied on Gryffindors exploding their cauldrons as a way of taking fifty points at a time. It really wasn't fair that Snape wasn't allowed to take points from Potter, Minerva had been furious with him after the last time he'd done it for no reason. He frowned, he needed to have some kind of revenge. Clearly insults would no longer work but there had to be something. Snape smiled, if anyone had been in the room at the time they would have shivered violently and obliviated themselves as soon as possible to get rid of the horrible memory. Snape knew a brilliant way to get his revenge. He would act friendly towards the brat. James Potter would roll- in his grave if he saw his son being friendly with a Slytherin, let alone his old rival.

A/N: So what did you think? When I started the chapter I wasn't planning on writing any about Hrafn and Whitehorn but then I just started writing from Nathaniel's pov and it kind of wrote itself! I hope I got that bit right, the problem with stories writing themselves is that while the idea is crystal clear in your head the words get a bit messed up during the typing. Well, obviously another problem is a risk of insanity if the story starts talking to you afterwards. Luckily that hasn't happened to me, unless it has and I haven't noticed... Anyway, do you think everyone was in character? Do you think I got Nathaniel's reactions right? He's still kind of shocked and a lot has happened to him so if he's out of character then it's because of that but maybe I should reread a bit of one of the books before the next chapter. I know mana has some completely different meanings but I couldn't think of a better word and it is used for magic in games and I think in a book but I don't know which one. If anyone has a better name than mana then can you please tell me? In case you didn't get what it was: it's like the magic of the earth, water and darkness but there probably won't be a specific word for that so if you just know another word for magic or the name of some kind of earth or dark magic that seems similar then tell me in a review or a message and I'll look it up. Please review.


End file.
